


Phone numbers

by Baby_ur_a_haunted_house



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: It’s party time bitches, M/M, Special thanks to my super awesome beta readr, and the cops show up, the sides are fine tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_ur_a_haunted_house/pseuds/Baby_ur_a_haunted_house
Summary: The sides are at a party, the cops show up and two of them get lost





	Phone numbers

Logan wandered the crowd and looked for his friend Roman. If it were up to him he wouldn’t be here. It was too loud and had too many people. He sighed as he saw Roman practically glued to the lips of Patton. His boyfriend who he wanted Logan to meet. They looked preoccupied. Well it wasn’t likely they would be leaving anytime soon. A tap on his shoulder pulled him out of his thoughts. 

“Hey babe I’ve been looking for you everywhere.” He looks to the source of the voice expecting someone confused and drunk but was meet with a scared expression and pleading eyes. 

“Hey babe.” He replied, and looked at a girl who seemed to had just been talking to the other man. 

“So you really do have a boyfriend. If you ever wanna be normal just give me a call.” She handed him a piece of paper and walked off with a wink. 

“Oh thank god she left, I’m so sorry if i made you uncomfortable. She just wouldn’t leave me alone even after I told her I was gay and she just kept insisting that if I just went home with her I’d see what I’ve been missing. But thank you so much.” He said. 

“It’s really no problem. Are you ok?” Logan asked. 

“I’m fine, really. Thanks. I’m Virgil by the way.” Virgil said. 

“Logan. Did you come here with anyone?” He asked

“Yeah, my friend Patton. He’s over there sucking his boyfriend’s face off.” Virgil pointed over to where Roman was. 

“Oh, so you’re the friend.” Logan said.Roman had mentioned that Patton was bringing a friend too. He'd also said that they'd "get along, if you know what I mean." Logan had thrown a balled up piece of paper at him in response. 

“I’m the- I’m the friend?” Virgil asked, confused. 

“You’re friends with Patton right?” Logan clarified. 

“Yeah. Are you the friend Patton said Roman was bringing?” Virgil asked. 

“Yeah, they seem a little busy at the moment, so would you like to step outside with me? I’m rather uncomfortable in large crowds.” Logan said. He noticed the way Virgil’s eyes darted around, how he tried to subtly make himself smaller, and how he tensed up whenever someone accidentally bumped into him. 

“Sure, I-Yeah just like let me know-let me know if I’m bothering you, ok?” Virgil asked as Logan led him out the front door of the house. He forgot who was throwing the party. 

“Don’t worry. It’ll be nice to have someone to talk to.” Logan answered

They walked to a small park across the street and sat together on the bench. Virgil noticed that Logan was shivering so he wordlessly took off his jacket, revealing a long sleeve purple shirt and handed it to Logan. 

“What are you doing?” Logan asked as he watched Virgil. 

“You’re shivering dumbass. Can you- can you just take the jacket.” Virgil answered and pushed the jacket closer to Logan. 

“But what about you?” Logan asked. He had to be getting cold too. 

“What about me?” Virgil said with a bitter laugh. 

“Aren’t you going to get cold?” Logan passed the jacket back to Virgil. 

“I’m fine, ok? Im fine. Just take it,” Virgil shoved it back at Logan. 

“It’s your jacket,” Logan replied and pushed it back at Virgil 

“Exactly. If you don’t wear it I won’t either so I guess we’ll both just be cold,” The jacket sat between the two and Logan was shivering harder than before. 

“Fine.” Logan crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

“Fine.” Virgil did the same. 

They watched each other for a few minutes. Virgil was getting cold too, but not enough to take the jacket. Their silence was broken by police cars showing up at the house. As they watched, they saw several people, probably drunk, run like their lives depended on it. 

“Holy shit, I hope Patton got out of there.” Virgil stood up. 

Logan grabbed his wrist and kept him from running toward the house. “You can't help. If you go over they’ll arrest you too.” 

“But Patton!” Virgil tried to pull away. 

“I see them climbing out the side window over there, if they can run fast enough they won’t get caught. I’m not sure about Patton but me and Roman both agreed not to have anything to drink tonight.” They both watched the two figures that were unmistakably Patton and Roman run from the house. 

“We did too. Just kinda too worried to try. We should follow them though, shouldn’t we?” Virgil broke the silence. 

“Let’s go.” This time Virgil led the way. Before they left Logan noticed Virgil’s jacket. He picked it up and followed him. 

They ran to keep up with the other two, but since Roman was on the high school’s football team and Patton ran track they fell behind, neither were particularly athletic. 

“Where the fuck are we?” Virgil wondered out loud. They had lost the other two and had no clue where they were. 

Logan pulled out his phone. “My battery’s dead.”

Virgil checked his phone too. “It’s not dead yet but it’s getting there, hold on.” Virgil did something on his phone “ok so the party was….” Virgil trailed off. “That way.” He pointed and started walking. Logan shrugged on the jacket because he really was getting too cold. “Fuck.” Virgil said as the light from his phone faded away. 

“At least we know what direction we’re going?” Logan tried to be optimistic. Virgil smirked when he looked over and saw Logan in his hoodie. He tried not to think about how adorable he looked. He had only just met the guy after all. 

“Yeah. Let’s go quickly before we get eaten by a bear or some shit.” Virgil said. 

“I highly doubt that we’re going to get eaten by a bear. They aren’t native to this area.” Logan replied. 

“Whatever there might be a trash panda.” Virgil rolled his eyes and hugged his arms to his chest. 

“Do you want your jacket back?” Logan asked, already pulling it off. 

“Keep it. Well not forever like I need it back at some point. But yeah. Keep it.” Virgil said

“But you’re cold.” Logan handed it to him. 

“I’ll wear it if you catch me.” Virgil threw the hoodie at Logan at and took off running. Logan took a second to process what happened. Once his brain caught up he bolted after Virgil.

Virgil tripped on something and was flung to the ground. Logan tripped over his own feet as he tried to stop and fell. Logan caught himself before he fell completely on top of him. 

“Sorry, sorry!” Logan squeaked. He scrambled to get off Virgil. They both sat on the forest floor blushing. “Guess I caught you.” Logan tossed Virgil’s hoodie into his lap. 

“Guess you did.” Virgil made no move to put it on. 

“Hey, you dorks!” They both looked up at the sound of a voice. They saw Roman striding towards them with Patton in tow. 

“Hey.” Virgil stood up and reached out a hand to help Logan. He shoved the jacket into Logan’s hands and walked over to Patton and Roman. Logan shook his head fondly and pulled it on. 

“I see you two already met.” Patton said once they were all together. 

“Yeah, I see you two didn’t get arrested.” Virgil replied. 

“Nope. Close though, we had to find an escape route and once we were free we had to make a run for it. Even if we were caught I’d never let anyone hurt my darling.” Roman said. The couple looked at each other with heart eyes. Logan glanced at Virgil who was pretending to puke. The resulting laugh caused the two others to look at them. 

“Let’s go, I’d rather return home before the sun rises.” Logan said and turned to keep walking. Roman caught Virgil’s eye and glanced at Logan. More specificity his hoodie. Roman had a talent of being able to convey exactly what we meant by expressions alone. Probably why he was such a good actor. He had a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Virgil mouthed fuck off and followed Logan. Roman and Patton shared a knowing look. 

 

Later, as Logan got ready for bed, he thought that it was a rather good. He met Roman's boyfriend, spent some time with Virgil, and Roman almost got arrested. He’d pay to see that. He noticed that he still had Virgil’s hoodie. As he pulled it off he noticed a piece of paper in the pocket. A phone number was scribbled out and instead there was a different number and the words "Text me- Virgil" scrawled beneath it. He smiled and put the hoodie on his desk chair. 

He resolved to text Virgil in the morning and climbed into bed. Needless to say, his thoughts were filled with the purple haired boy in the black and purple hoodie.


End file.
